Glory
by JDT Productions
Summary: Sequel to "Undead". Better written, and hopefully better, its definitely darker, and less kiddish. Have fun, Read and Review. I DONT OWN NCIS OR DP


**Glory**

A DP/NCIS Crossover, I don't own either!

AN: Unlike its prequel, which is rather crappy, I have decided to tell this tale primarily in Danny's POV, unless specified otherwise- JDT

**Somewhere in Amity Park**

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley have taken up the task of dealing with the ghost plague since Amity's super hero has been booed out and sent away. For the first time in their history, the dynamic duo were facing a ghost that was way over their limits. And it was out for human blood.

Sam and Tucker kept running until they were in an alleyway that was closed off and they couldn't jump the wall. The maniacal vampire ghost smirked at its trapped prey. Using his most powerful ecto blasts, hit the two teens, killing them instantly. Unbeknownst to the villain, a man in a military suit was behind him with his M-4A1 raised. The vampire killed the man with no qualms. Between the dead bodies of the Fenton boy's best friends was a note burned like acid into the asphalt, "You're Next" was the ominous message it left.

**Back in NCIS HQ (Danny's POV)**

I was spending the day off from school with Tony and the gang when Gibbs came in "Dead marine, get packed. We leave at 1500" Tony turned to me and said "Your coming with. Pack light" I flew home, not wanting to wait on my always late uncle. I packed the essential ghost gear, my cell phone, and two changes of my usual clothing. I was curious to know where we were going to, but I guess that is one of the perks of ½ working with Gibbs.

Once Tony was packed, we drove in his Mustang to the airstrip at Quantico. Much to my surprise, it was an AC-130. We boarded, strapped our cargo in, and sat down for the ride. I was told it was a four hour flight to Oregon. I knew there were a couple Navy and Marine bases in Portland and the surrounding lands, but the only thing that I couldn't shake was that I used to live in Amity Park, Oregon. I just ignored it.

Soon we landed in Portland Airport, where there were two black 2013 Dodge Chargers, just like back home. Ziva, Tony, and I were in one, while Gibbs, and McGee had one. We drove until I started recognizing streets… and the town… and the people of the town. The murder was in Amity. Shit.

We checked into our hotel and then we all went to the crime scene. As soon as I saw the three bodies, I fell on my knees and broke down. It was the impossible, the unlikely, the unnecessary. They were killed in cold blood. The love of my life, and my best friend. I knew the local police recognized me and felt sorry for me, but they didn't know that I was Phantom. I couldn't just phase out of here. I had pick myself back up, physically and mentally, and walk to Tony to tell him that I had to go blow off some steam. He understood. I ran into the nearest store and changed into Phantom in their bathroom. I phased out and flew around in Amity. I flew to Casper High, changed in the alley near the school, and walked into the building. I walked to the office and got a pass for me to walk around. I would be a junior here, but now I'm in Washington High in D.C. I kept getting stares, until Dash looked at me and said "Hey Fenton! Your friends aren't here today, which is weird, and well, welcome back!" he was nice, but it pushed me over the edge.

I knew my eyes flashed green due to the anger, sadness, and any other emotion that you can think of. I knew I was about to loose it Dash and the others who now acted like my friends, knew something was up. They all gave me quizzical looks as if asking "What's wrong" I finally yelled "They're dead! Sam and Tucker were killed. I couldn't do anything to stop it!" I knew I was on the verge of breaking down. I had to run out of the building around the same alley way and created a portal to Clockwork's Castle.

I flew in, still human. Phasing through walls as if air. The grandfather-esque time keeper said "I expected you, Daniel." I knew he would say that. He just let me retreat to my corner in the Castle as I always would when the memories took me over. Since we had fried the mechanisms on Dan's Thermos, I would use it like a game of Kick the Can, and loved hearing his screams. Call it twisted, but it helped me and still does. I then told Clockwork good bye and thanks, even though he made my life suck, he was still a nice guy and I didn't mind hanging with him.

I used my portal to get to FrostBite's palace. I explained that I requested the InfiMap to help find Dani. I missed her and I really need her, now more than ever. Frostbite gave it to me and I soon found Dani in a less than suitable place… Vlad cornered her. I just said "Fuck it" and sucked the weird Vampire into the Thermos. Dani squealed in the fact that I had just inadvertently saved her life. I looked at her closely, her body and mind had caught up to me or passed me. Her body had filled out like a young women's should. I have to say, me and Sam's daughter would've attracted all the boys.

I should tell her that, but I needed to release Vlad somewhere he wont be able to escape, or at least bug us for a while. I Told the InfiMap to go back to Frostbite and it did so. I teleported me and Dani to the South Pole where I found the literal pole and welded the Thermos to it. I set the timer and a trap that would entangle him in one of Skulker's infamous sticky nets, which Vlad had tested with Skulker to be powerful enough to keep himself in it for three days.

I was now cold, and so was Dani. I teleported us back to Amity, my old house's location. We changed back into ourselves, and I was able to take in how Danielle had grown up. She was now smarter than me, she had nice curves, and a perfect hourglass. She now wore a single shoulder tank top that was black, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She definitely got her style from Sam. Her hair was straight, but still in its pony tail. We walked back to the crime scene where Tony and Gibbs where just about to get back into their Chargers. We waved them down and hopped in. Gibbs looked at Dani from the rearview mirror, "Is this your girlfriend, Danny?" I knew he was trying to play with me, it hurt a little but I let it slide, you just cant be mad at Gibbs for long. "Nah, Gibbs, Tony, this is Dani, with an i. She is my cousin, but we're more like siblings"

Gibbs raised a skeptical eyebrow, and then I told them "I'll explain when were back at the hotel." Dani was shocked that I was working with the Government. I also told her that I would explain in the hotel.

Once we were in the hotel lobby where McGee and Ziva were waiting, I told them all to come to my room, which had two beds, but I was alone. I looked at them, the team that had my back, no matter what, and have trusted me as if I was there own. "This is Danielle, or Dani with an i. She technically is my daughter." I had gasps from all, including Dani, but no response from Gibbs. Tony was about to do something.

I decided to relieve the tension "More technically she is my clone. Sorta. You see, she was created by Vlad Masters, my arch enemy. He used multiple forms and combinations of DNA from friends, family, and relatives. Danielle was supposed to be a perfect clone of me, but since the perfect idea failed, he used DNA from Sam to make Danielle. Her DNA will read the same as mine, but it has enough of Sam in her to make her female and have traits that Sam would."

That surprised everyone, since they knew that Sam and I were planning to get serious. We let it sink in before I asked Dani "Would you like to live in DC with us?" Tony was shocked but nodded in approval. Of course my clone/daughter/cousin/sister said yes. I told them that we had to get a little monetary revenge on Vlad for almost killing Dani. I teleported us the Vlad's vault where we proceeded to take the largest gold bricks we could. We then teleported them to the apartment in DC, in the safe. I teleported us back to the hotel room where I caught Ziva and Tony talking alone. Ziva acted as if nothing had happened, and walked out.

Dani had already picked up on the secret hints that they throw at each other. We both agreed that the two Special Agents were more clueless than me or Sam were. And that's saying something.

Deciding that Dani was to stay with us was easy, so I told Gibbs and Tony that we were to teleport to the apartment, and then go buy her some clothes and other necessities. We both turned ghost and teleported back home. We grabbed the gold bars and sold them in New York City. We each got 3 million per bar, so a total of 6 million. I transferred it all to my account for me to make Dani one later.

I went to the bank back in DC to get a new account for Dani, which I put 2.75 million dollars into a trust, and did the same to my account. I got us both debit cards. We then went to the mall in Tony's car, he wont be home for another 4 hours, and I do have my license, so its not like im doing anything illegal. I told her to buy a small wardrobe. Not much, for once we pool our money and buy a house, Ill let her get whatever she wants. I got some new tshirts and a new laptop. I decided to save the rest of it. We came home and she decided to take my room and I was left with the couch.

We fell asleep and decided to tell DiNozzo that we would buy a new house. All three of us would pitch in to buy it, that way it wont take a toll on any one of us particularly.

It was ten AM that next morning, a Saturday. Just as I walked into the kitchen, Dani and Tony did, it was awkward and kinda funny. I cooked bacon and eggs. Once we started eating I looked at Tony "We are going to have to move. I am not living on the couch." he just laughed at that, but I continued "Dani and I have run into some money and can pitch in a good bit, but we wanted to split the burden so it doesn't drain one of us. We just need something small like a townhouse or something."

Tony was called into work, to work on Sam and Tucker's case. It saddened me to see that, but it was his job. I told him that Dani and I would meet up at NCIS. Dani decided to come with me when I went to the Ford dealership to look at a car. I was originally going to buy a classic, but decided to get something rugged that could take a hit and keep on truckin. I might save some of the money, or take some more of Vlad's gold, to buy a classic car. Maybe a 1967 Mustang or a '57 El Dorado.

Dani was totally against me getting a pick up truck like I wanted, she claimed that they were horrible for the environment. God, she is her mother's child. I looked at a blue F-150 Raptor that was fully loaded for about $54,500. Then I went over to the big boys, the F-350s. They clean idle and burn diesel. This had single rear wheels, the only 350 with that. It was black Platinum package. It was also 4x4, it was fully loaded and bigger, and had more power and even better torque. It was only $55,600, and for the price you get so much more than the Raptor does, this thing is huge, which means I will have some fun at school. On the plus side for Tony, I am paying for it and he doesn't have to drive me and Dani to school anymore.

I bought the truck that day. The salesman was surprised that all that money was in that account. I kept tabs on it with my iPhone and got an alert saying that "$55,600 was withdrawn" I sent the message to be accepted that I had done that with a special password. I got my two new sets of keys. I had Dani pull off the stickers, but she was not happy with the truck. I don't care, once she learns on Tony's Mustang, I'll take her shopping for a car. I drove to NCIS and flashed my access pass. The Marine let me in, eyeing my new truck.

I parked next to Tony's Mustang. The Mustang was so small compared to my F-350. I locked it and walked into the bullpen with Gibbs. Ziva and Tony were gone, and McGee was busy typing on his computer. I told Dani to follow me, but be invisible. She leaned in to me and whispered "I can't use my powers in my human form." "Then Go Ghost." I responded, and she did so. I felt her following behind me while we rode the elevator down to Abby's lab. I walked in and she had her music up loud as always. She looked around saying "Danny! I know you're here!" I walked up behind her and said "I know you know. I'm not doing anything."

She started looking around frantically. She then tapped Abby's shoulder, she 180'd to where Dani should've been, but wasn't. She was clearly scared out of her mind "Ok Dani, come out!" She turned visible behind me and changed back to her normal self.

Abby looked like she had seen a ghost!

She looked at Abby "But? But? How do you look almost identical to Danny?" I smiled and answered for Dani "Just take both of our DNA and compare them. Call me when your done."

An hour later, Gibbs called me from Abby's lab. They looked at Dani and me with a startled expression. Abby starts "How is this possible? She's your daughter and yet she's the same age as you?!" I was happy that she was confused and startled. "My arch enemy, Vlad Masters, tried to clone me, and well it didn't work, so he started mixing genes, and well the DNA was from Sam, my friend who died that your working with, and mine, and she's a girl."

"How is that possible, Abs. That defies all realms of possibility" Abby smiled, then said "Gibbs, Danny's powers are technically impossible. What is possible is defined by humans, not by omnipotent beings. Who knows?" That was the first I had ever heard Abby bring up religion. Anyways.

I walked down to the bullpen with Gibbs and a human Dani. Tony was back and so was Ziver. "Who the hell buys a F-350, works here, and parks dangerously close to my Mustang with that monster truck?" complained Tony to anyone willing to listen. I walked in and smiled "I do." He looked at me crazily, then snapped "Where the hell did you get the money?" I smirked "I have inheritance ya know" he looked at me and then yelled "It better not be diesel! Do you know how much that will cost per month?" "Umm yeah, a lot. I have the money." I replied.

He calmed down and just let it be. Plus I was paying insurance anyways, so why should he care? Plus I wanted to try something out in Abby's Lab. I figured out that when I'm in ghost form, if I change clothes, they invert colors. Say I put on a black t-shirt, when in contact with my body, it turns white. I knew that there was a Perk to being the King of the Ghost realm, I had more control over my ectoplasm and now can control the colors that my clothes change to. I need Abby's superior science skills to help me. I turned intangible and flew down to her lab. "Hey Abby! Meet me in the Garage, I need some help with my new truck. Its for science!" Is all that I needed to say. She left, walking right through me. I flew out to the truck while Dani talked with Gibbs and Tony.

I started the 6.7L Powerstroke Diesel with a loud, mechanical roar, and drove it down to the NCIS Garage. I drove down there and turned off my badass pick up. Abby looked at it with an angry and offended view. I forgot she was kind of an eco freak like Sam was. I just ignored her freak out about how bad diesel is for the environment. Once she calmed down I asked "You done yet?"

"Yeah"

"Ok wanna know the real reason me and you are down here with my awesome truck?"

"Sure"

"Well in my ghost form, my clothes that my ghost form is wearing invert in color from what they actually are. I wanna see if the same thing would work with the truck and me. In theory this should work."

"Yeah but, I don't know if it's the fabric reacting with your ectoplasm or if it would require heavy modifications. Can you do anything more to control it?"

"I can control what color things are. My gloves were bought black and still are black."

Abby and I discussed it for an hour before we both got an angry phone call from Gibbs and Tony respectively. She told me I could leave the truck down here until time to go home. I turned intangible and floated up to the bullpen to meet Gibbs and the rest of the NCIS team. They weren't surprised at all.

"There's been a murder in the same neighborhood as Danny, Dani, and Dinozzo's house. We need to investigate. It's a dead marine," Gibbs said curtly. Dani and I phased through to the Garage where we met Ducky and Palmer gearing up to go pick up the dead body.

I heard Palmer ask who's truck it was. I unlocked it and answered "Mine". I jumped in the driver's seat and turned on the massive 6.7L Powerstroke motor. I backed out and headed home.

**At the house, Danny's POV**

I saw a portion of the bedroom, mine/Dani's was completely gone. Then it hit me. The Thermos with Vlad was in it. Then Dani's and my ghost sense went off. It was Vlad. I went Ghost, as did Dani. We flew up to where the Vampire Ghost was.

I heard the sirens that were special to NCIS pull up. Only one vehicle had it and that one vehicle always showed up later. I looked at where the fruitloop was floating and saw the whole team and Dinozzo tied up to a water heater…

I was about to snap and attack head on when Dani stopped me " If you do that, he will kill them. Follow my lead."

She looked at Vlad "Daddy, I brought you the Phantom just like you wanted. Please let the people go." Vlad looked perplexed for a second, no one would've caught it. "Why yes child. Thank you. Now what shall we do with the Phantom Menace?"

Danielle smiled "Watch out for its twin!" she said as she punched Vlad right in the face. He reacted by grabbing his now disfigured face. I made three duplicates and circled him and turned to Danielle who had managed a single clone. I gave her the sign and we circled the evil halfa.

Then it came. The power of a single nuclear bomb, the sound of death was released making any mortal stare in fear. In total there were six. Six ghosts, six attacks, and the sound of six deaths.

Danielle and I used our Ghostly Wail, we kept it up until Vlad was on the ground unconscious. Dani and I fell to the ground, but landed on our knees. The ecto-rope was gone and the NCIS team was freed.

Plasmius' unconscious form shifted. The infamous black rings formed around him the same time white rings formed around Dani. They both changed into their human forms. In their places stood Vlad Masters and Danielle Fenton. I looked as I saw the countless video cameras rolling. I knew Dani's identity was gone.

Vlad soon started to awaken, and I knew that there would somehow be a round two. Our neighbors and the team just stared as they saw the millionaire gone missing, Vlad Masters stand next to the girl that Vlad Plasmius had tried to kill.

"Get Back! He might be unconscious now, but when he awakens, he will strike at the nearest. Run!" I yelled to the crowds just as Vlad got up. He shifted back into Plasmius. I looked at him and said "You can either stay down or I can make you stay in a thermos with Clockwork. Your choice".

Vlad laughed and said "Neither, Daniel," as he blasted me with his pink ecto-blast. He opened up a portal and disappeared. I looked around to see Danielle shift back into her ghost half. I knew that her worst fears came around when Vlad popped up. I told her "Go ahead and shift back, I'll do it to."

We both turned back into our human forms. We got stares from our neighbors and the rest of the people who had gathered to watch the fight. I ignored them and walked to my truck so I could go back to NCIS. I'm really glad Abby can understand (somewhat) what I am going through. Once in her lab, we talked it out, how Vlad tried to clone me and honestly if she wasn't so devoted to forensics she'd make a great psychiatrist, unlike Spectra. I soon sent Dani down to help Gibbs and Tony with the case, knowing that she would know Vlad better than even myself. I was only human and barely 16… I didn't deserve this… It just isn't fair.

**At Clockwork's Tower**

Vlad walked into the Time Specter's lair, unopposed, as Clockwork is a peaceful ghost. But unlike Clockwork, Vlad could careless about others and started to ransack the ghost's lair, looking for what he knew would be the death and defeat of Danny Phantom and Dani. He soon found the Thermos that held the infamous Dark Dan Phantom.

**Author's Note**

**Way ahead of schedule, so Chapter two might be out by the 21****st**** but might wait until the 28****th****. I don't know. Have fun, review, and I DO NOT OWN DP at all. I just have fun with it-JDT**


End file.
